


温泉之旅

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >传说中的初|夜。又名《你怎么能逆我CP？》。>现实背景。时间设定约为老五队时期。>良堂。良堂。良堂。孟鹤堂怎么想的我们不要管他。





	1. Chapter 1

直到大巴车开进温泉酒店的停车场时，孟鹤堂都没觉出有什么不妥。

他一路上都在为此次公费谈恋爱而沾沾自喜，虽然此刻身旁睡着的搭档兼恋人的口水流了他一肩膀，但他仍然乐此不疲地把他的甜蜜计划一二三四在脑子里反复咀嚼。

距离两个人互相表白已经过了两个多月，受客观条件限制，他俩除了在更衣室在停车场在安全通道偷偷摸摸地亲亲抱抱以外，还一直未有一个合适的时机进一步升华他们的亲密等级。

孟鹤堂想啊，而且看周九良越来越粘自己甚至在台上也管不住眼的模样，估计也想得厉害。正寻思着怎么找个空档好突破一下呢，这瞌睡虫来了就有人送枕头，他一毛不拔的好师父居然破天荒地组织他们几个好徒弟去短途旅行，目的地还是爱与**的胜地——温泉度假村。

想象一下，那热乎乎的池水，那雾气昭昭的环境，还有根本起不到遮挡作用的那一小块布料，啊～～～～这样天时地利人和的条件，他要再不能把他的周宝宝拿下他就是那个！

大巴车缓缓驶入车位，可能是今年德云社挣了不少钱的缘故，郭掌门竟然豪气十足地包下了整个酒店——不过按照目前车里这一堆人的流量不包也不可能就是了，眼下整个停车场里就这么一辆车，再就是热情洋溢的酒店工作人员。他们面带着“好家伙终于看到活的了”的喜悦笑容站成一列，手里还扯着一条横幅——

[欢迎德云社来泡]。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……呼，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

笑点比泪窝子还不禁戳的孟鹤堂乐得满地找头，找周九良的头，因为本来睡得正香的这个人被他这一通花枝乱颤给颠座位下边去了。“……孟，孟哥你干嘛啊？！”周九良揉着眼睛擦着口水——用孟鹤堂今天才上身的速写秋冬新款，“到站了吗？我饿了。”

“九良你快看！快看快看！”已经习惯的孟鹤堂只心疼了零点一秒便又回归话题，“这个像不像师父去日本那会儿那个，那个……欢迎郭德纲来——”

最后一个[日]字被吃回嘴里。

因为自己的搭档正用一种以前从没有过的含羞带怯的小眼神瞅着自己，似乎在无言地控诉着孟鹤堂，“你这个攻怎么就这么不要脸呢？”——在孟鹤堂看来。

对，是的，没错，你们猜着了。

直到孟鹤堂喜滋滋地拎着行李推开豪华湖景大床房的时候都还是没觉出有什么不妥，他认为他是攻，并且深信不疑。

为什么会有这种判断呢？因为他出发之前曾就这个问题请教过他的心灵导师四漂亮和栾对对。

“四哥，你和烧饼是怎么决定的，那个，体|位？”

“可能是因为他更不要脸吧。”

“栾哥哥，你身为一个总队长，又为啥在下边呢？”

“也许是因为他大吧。”

所以既不要脸又年纪大的孟鹤堂揣摩着前辈们的至理名言，美美地把心放回肚子里：他单方面宣布他是一个1了，妥妥的！

也是因为路程远的缘故，众人抵达目的地的时候已经午后一两点了，大家各领房卡，想吃饭的吃饭想休息的休息，温泉开放至晚上十点，所以小哥们几个约好了晚上吃完饭再一起去。

滴一下刷开房门，孟鹤堂捶着后腰把背包扔在小沙发上。这一路上四五个小时光顾着策划了都没合眼，此刻一看到被落地窗外的阳光晒得松松软软的枕头就有点骨头发酥。——嗯，就躺一小会儿吧。如是这般想着的孟鹤堂一个大鹏展翅飞扑到大床上，脸蛋扎枕头堆里，两个手扒拉过被子来一半搂住一半夹到两腿中间，细窄的腰身放松，浑圆的屁|股却因为骑着被子的缘故往上撅着……这个姿势似乎有点娘？在眼皮子黏糊到一起之前，孟鹤堂确实是稍微反思了一秒，但下一秒他又想起他是个攻，所以他放心地骑在被子上闭上了眼。

“九良，饿的话自己先吃点啊。”

脑子比身体睡得还快的孟鹤堂在进入梦乡前还要嘟囔着提醒，而靠着孟哥睡了一路此刻格外精神……哪哪儿都精神的周九良口干舌燥地搓了搓手，然后咽了口唾沫。

——先生，我是真的饿了。

周九良的视线黏黏糊糊地在孟鹤堂起伏有致的曲线上流连了好几遍，然后粘在翘得最高的那一处山丘处不动。

——是你说我可以自己先吃点的，那我不客气了。

想到这里的其实一点也不小的小先生三下五除二地脱掉自己的外衣外裤，然后一个饿虎扑食扑到了大床上。

其实周九良想和他孟哥酱酱酿酿想了很久了，在他还没表白的时候就已经特别特别特别特别想了。在孟鹤堂期期艾艾地说出“我也喜欢你”然后吧唧一下亲在他腮帮子上时，周九良费了九牛二虎之力才没当场刀枪出鞘……虽然回到宿舍以后翻过来掉过去的做了好些丧良心的梦，然后还偷偷趁双十一囤了一年份的套套，但明面上他还是他孟哥眼里什么都不懂的周宝宝。

别说这扮猪吃老虎、扮绵羊吃兔子的套路使久了还真有点束手束脚，在台上喜欢把包袱拽老长的孟哥在谈起恋爱时入活入得也是相～当～慢。抱抱，可；亲亲，可；摸摸（上半身），在被亲缺氧的情况下也可，但再进一步就突然不可了，而且为了照顾孟哥情绪，周九良还得装出一副比对方更娇羞的样子，时间长了还真是有点亏的慌。

为此周九良特意请教了他的狐朋狗友（划掉）亲密室友朱鹤松，到底怎么才能水到渠成地和他孟哥早日进入生命的大和谐呢？朱鹤松在连着让周九良请了一个礼拜的锦州烧烤以后才终于松口，“我观察着孟哥这个人吧，感情比较细腻，他大概想要点仪式感，就是环境，氛围，状态，不能随随便便的就开整，懂？”

懂。

正好师父就组了一个温泉的团。这不赶巧了吗？

想象一下，这依山傍水的环境，这坦诚相见的氛围，到时候就他们俩人泡池子里你侬我侬的状态，花好月圆夜深人静，简直是教科书般的仪式感！啊～～～～～～到时候就算孟哥叫破喉咙也没人来救他啦（划掉），好期待。

越想越美的周九良扑在大床上嘿嘿嘿偷着乐。一边脸蛋扎他先生后脖子里，一边两手扒拉过那人整个塞到自己身下压住，胸膛贴住后背，大胯正合在尾椎骨，整套动作熟门熟路如行云流水，一看就是不知暗地里偷着操作了多少遍了，嗯～～～～得劲儿。

也许是新鲜的环境给了小周崭新的勇气，也许是毫无防备呼呼大睡的孟哥实在招人，趁着对方好梦正酣，周九良轻轻再轻轻地把自己的一根食指试探着抠进了人家的裤腰松紧带……可以，没醒，然后微微使力一点一点地往下剥……还成，挺顺利。也是当事人自作孽，穿了一条无比宽松的大阔腿裤子，居然就让初次作案的周九良轻轻松松便褪到了大腿根儿。再往里穿的是一条浅灰色带波点的平角内裤，这一件衣服案犯不敢再脱了，主要是怕自己扛不住，但是不脱是不脱，让他手伸里面感受感受还是可以的吧？不是告诉他可以“自己先吃点吗”？

于是被偏爱的永远有恃无恐的周九良小心翼翼地又把一根食指抠进了内裤边边的松紧带，然后是中指、无名指、小指、大拇指，最后整个手掌贴住腰窝，顺着股间那条神秘的凹缝缓缓滑了进去。待到掌心贴上心肝宝贝儿的弹性十足的屁股肉的时候，周九良简直鸡动得想大喊大叫——啊，好滑！啊，真软！再稍稍挑起一点点裤边偷瞄一眼，啊啊啊，真白！好想捏一捏……但是他暂时不敢，怕给人整醒了。此时此刻的周九良深切体会到了观众席里那些专喜欢对着他孟哥腰部以下咔擦咔擦狂摁快门的前线姐姐们的心情，真的，亲手摸到的快乐你们想象不到啊啊啊！

许是觉得有点细痒，睡梦中的孟鹤堂无意识地哼唧了一声，又两腿夹牢被子摇了两下屁股。本就鸡儿梆硬的周九良被这点子香艳撩人又不自知的小动作搞得欲火焚身，一时便要色胆包天。索性把自己下半身也脱成只剩一条大裤衩的样子，然后咬紧牙关屏住呼吸地向前送胯，将自己形状可观的那一条物件儿隔着薄薄的两侧层布料压入孟鹤堂的臀缝……嗯，还睡着？于是贴在屁股肉上面的那只手微微使力，按住软肉稍稍地向外掰了掰，好让紧紧贴在凹缝外沿的棍子往里挤入，然后被丰满的臀瓣夹了个严实——呜嗯嗯嗯，从下边的小小周一直爽到天灵盖的周九良狠狠地打了几个哆嗦，然后脑瓜仁开始发热，理智开始出走，竟然把自己的中指也塞进了对方的缝隙中间，一下子摸到那个自己幻想了好多回的入口，指腹抠入褶皱……深呼吸，接着就开始一圈两圈三圈四圈的往里揉。

待到睡眠质量奇好的困狠了的孟鹤堂呻吟着醒过来的时候，效率奇高的周九良都已经揉进了一个指节。

“……嗯……哈啊……呜…”

半梦半醒间的孟鹤堂甚至还在思考耳边这个骚气十足的叫声是谁发出的？怎么有点像自己？自己为什么突然娘起来了？但还没来得及得出答案就被新的困惑所替代——怎么一个午睡的功夫自己的下半身又酸又软的？后背热烘烘地还贴着个大号暖炉，用眉毛想都知道是他的乖宝宝九良……等等！这个体位？好像哪里有点不对？

出于一个攻（大概）的直觉，突然清醒的孟鹤堂赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺窜了起来，并且十分紧张地摁住对方可疑的双手压在枕头上——十分标准的霸道总裁的姿势。只不过这位总裁低头看看自己的休闲裤已经滑到膝弯，又看看对方也只穿了一条大裤衩，顿时小心脏扑通扑通地心率直逼一百二，下意识地就问出了一个毫不符合霸道总裁身份的问题：“……你…你干啥了？”

——你要敢说你干了我，我就……我就……

孟鹤堂突然发现自己除了嘎一声哭出来也没什么好办法。

“……没干啥，孟哥，我饿。”

小周同志委屈巴巴十分无辜地说，要说演还是咱捧哏会演，如果不是裤裆中间撑起的帐篷顶已经洇湿了一小块儿的话。

——所以是九良想偷偷和我打飞机？倒是好像也有欲求不满的受受会有这种操作。

不管你们信不信反正当事人信了的孟鹤堂的心率逐渐回落到一百以下，甚至因为对方过于可怜的表情而心生内疚。反正也决定晚上就要真刀真枪了，不如……先解决一下？

虽然很羞耻但咬咬牙还能坚持的孟鹤堂在犹豫了三秒钟以后终于又趴回了周九良身上。“……九良，嗯……”实在不知道说什么好的他仅被小男朋友灼灼放光的眼神盯着看就觉得浑身发烫。他不敢细想对方的视线落点是什么地方，虽然实际上他半露不露的细腰早被周九良如有实质的目光舔得发软。更别提脐下三寸的那个地方，早在刚刚睡醒那会儿就已经湿得厉害，而他还准备要吃掉他的小朋友……

唯有闭上眼睛把自己的嘴唇送过去，趁着手脚还听使唤，自认为有指导责任的孟鹤堂总觉得他有义务领着人家把第一步走好了，不能让人家有阴影，得让人家觉得舒服——如是这般计划的孟鹤堂一边认命地放任周九良吸吮着他的舌头，一边把自己的一只手慢慢伸进对方同样潮呼呼的裤子。终于碰到关键部位的时候还不可抑制地颤抖了一下，刚睡醒那会儿的又酸又胀的感觉莫名其妙地又回来了，更迅速地顺着尾椎往上蔓延。

这是以前从未有过的状态，孟鹤堂觉得自己整个人都变得很奇怪，所以下意识地弓起了背想从周九良的身上爬起来，但腰部那里刚刚使力轻抬，便被一双大手牢牢地锁回去。

“……孟哥，摸摸我。我，我也帮你……”周九良吭哧吭哧地喘着粗气恳求，同时一只手滑下来钻进对方的内裤直奔主题。整只手的轮廓因着内裤本身的贴身性而清晰可见，孟鹤堂眼睁睁地瞧着那块鼓包起伏着掏到会阴部位按揉了片刻，接着又蠢动着移回尖端用掌心搓弄，而自己的那一根东西仿佛设计好了似的不长不短正好被周九良的手整个儿盖住，过于甜蜜的快感汩汩涌出，冲得他两条腿哆哆嗦嗦地跪都跪不住。

这样下去他都快顾不上周九良了。为了不让他的小朋友失望，孟鹤堂转着手腕子也开始给对方打手冲，先攥着很有份量的柱身上下滑动，间或又中指压住背面的筋络一下下往头部捋——这么做应该是特别舒服的，因为每当他这么给自己弄的时候总是坚持不了几下便要高潮，而捋了两三下以后周九良果然受不了地箍紧了他的腰猛喘，下面的那根也又胀大了一圈……但却并没有射。孟鹤堂一边搓揉着沉甸甸的蘑菇头一边有点心慌意乱，——怎么，好像，比自己的还粗的感觉？而且，为什么，比自己能坚持？

然而越烧越炙的情欲却由不得孟鹤堂东想西想，因为躺在他身下的周九良显然已经没多少理智去隐藏实力。远比春梦刺激一万倍的孟哥摸着他那里的事实激得他浑身血脉偾张，所以周九良先把自己的东西从大裤衩子里全掏出来，又急吼吼地扯住孟鹤堂的内裤剥了个精光。“……呀！九良……不要……”他的孟哥像个受惊的兔子一样惊慌地喊，却不知“不要”两个字在床上说起来就等同于赤裸裸的邀请。

弹惯了弦子的手指修长有力骨节分明，此时此刻握住两个人的阴茎一起撸动也毫不困难。周九良学着刚刚他孟哥摸他的方式也压着对方的背筋用力捋，同时拿自己的东西拼命去蹭去磨。“……啊！轻……航航，我不行了！啊……”——周九良目不转睛地盯着孟鹤堂频临极限的潮红的脸，对方的身子在他的抚弄下已经软成了一滩化在了自己身上。“忍忍，再忍忍孟哥……我也快好了！”周九良一边牵着孟鹤堂的手也覆在两人的东西上快速起落，一边扣紧了对方脖子开始深吻。突然的窒息感催逼着两人的情热，大概过了比一辈子还要长的几分钟，孟鹤堂颤抖着交待了出来，然后不一会儿周九良也射了孟鹤堂一身。

孟鹤堂的意识在半空中飘了好一会儿才回到身体里。他眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，瞳孔重新聚焦，发现周九良正像只小狗狗一样哼哼唧唧地捧着他的脸又舔又吻。有点幸福有点甜蜜，还有好多好多点的舒服。脑袋晕晕乎乎的孟鹤堂不由得也抱着周九良回吻，一边吻还要一边手指插进对方头上的小卷毛里一下下的反复梳理——这是一个习惯性动作，有点像对待小动物似的亲昵。

时间应该是不早了，连午饭也没吃的两个人应该早就饿了。但有句俗话叫有情饮水饱，更何况刚刚关系又上一层楼的这一对小情人。微烫的体温，黏腻的汗水，腥|膻的体|液，这些通常情况下都会使人不耐的要素，对于他们彼此反而是难舍的温存。所以就忍不住迷恋，不由自主地沉溺，嘴唇与嘴唇的每一次接触都是一句喜欢你，全世界最喜欢你。

最终两个人在床上腻到快六点才决定起来。在穿衣服之前孟鹤堂突然发觉自己不知什么时候竟从周九良身上滑下来了，整个人都软软地窝在周九良的怀里，被人抱得严丝合缝相当瓷实。不但没有保持住霸道总裁的尊严，甚至连1的身份也有点模糊……这个事实的出现使得本来志得意满的孟鹤堂出现了本次旅行的第一次危机感，不过好在还可以补救，毕竟他计划里的夜深人静泡温泉还没实行呢不是？

“……九良，咱们一会儿吃完饭直接去温泉吧，你去稍微冲个澡，我先整理下行李里拿一下需要的东西。”孟鹤堂说，然后在目送对方踢踏踢踏走去卫生间之后才悄悄拿出了自己的手机，单手划开，点击一个粉红色图标，打开收藏夹，开始播放“【孟鹤堂】堂主个人燃向超A踩点帅气混剪！不A你打我”的视频。

播了三遍。

又反复默读堂主好A啊堂主帅得我合不拢腿堂主正面搞我的弹幕。

——加油！拿下周宝宝我没在怕的！

自我治愈能力超强的孟鹤堂握着小拳头想。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >又名《孟鹤堂：四哥栾队你俩害惨我了》  
>现实背景。时间设定约为老五队时期。  
>下篇9k。但前半程我有多丧良心你们想象不到。  
>CP涉及：祥林、高栾、饼四、龙龄、何尚，甚至还有鱼进锅。

吃完了下午的“互助餐”和晚上的自助餐，就到了事先约定的泡温泉的时间。

但直到孟周两个人手牵手在前台领完爱的号码牌，周九良都没觉出有什么不妥。

他整个晚上都在为此次天时地利人和的公费入洞房而沾沾自喜，虽然此刻身旁走着的搭档兼恋人一路上都没停止过和各位好哥们的嘚啵嘚啵嘚——聊得还尽是些破坏气氛的粗俗话题，但周九良仍然乐此不疲地把他的攻略计划一二三四在脑子里反复咀嚼。

话说这个沙湖温泉景区真的是一个非常值得夸奖的露天温泉区，大大小小十余个风格各异的温泉池散落在山坡上星罗棋布，不但环境优美，而且形式多样：既有适合大联欢的四面开阔的大池子，也有适合小情侣的花树掩映的小池子，非常能够同时满足各类人士的不同需要——比如说以烧云饼为首的正忙着买呲水枪的那群疯小子，又比如说角落里的满地图寻摸犄角旮旯儿的心怀鬼胎的周九良和孟鹤堂。

“九良，我们去这里吧。”孟鹤堂眨巴着他无辜的大眼睛试探着讲，一根小指头伸出来戳了戳地图的左上方边缘处的一个小池子，“看介绍说，这个温泉里的矿物成分，对，对身体好，嗯。”语气一本正经，就跟平时劝周九良少抽烟多喝水保温杯里泡枸杞一样。

“唔，可以吧，我都行。”脸上挂着哄兔子专用的纯良表情的周九良貌似无所谓地耸耸肩，左手插在口袋里，口袋里还装着一盒等候多时的冈|本001。

——嘿嘿，这个最边上的小池子不错！景色优美气氛好，而且看介绍水温还是最高哒！足够把我的周宝宝泡得晕乎乎软绵绵～

想到这里就感觉棒棒哒的孟鹤堂乐得活像一只偷了肥鸡的小福腻。

——嘿嘿，这个最边上的小池子不错！又隐蔽又清净，最适合我喜欢仪式感的宝贝孟哥，到时候我就把他摁在池边酱酱酿酿，他要忍不住了想叫也不怕。

想到这里就心情美滋滋的周九良笑得见牙不见眼。

……这到底是怎么样的貌合神离和同床异梦？

趁着下午那会儿看[堂主好A啊堂主帅得我合不拢腿堂主正面搞我]小视频的Buff加成还在，孟鹤堂一手握紧裤兜里的水蜜桃味润滑剂，一手扽着周九良就往更衣室里跑。正所谓鸡不可失、失不再来，孟鹤堂觉得他的霸总人生马上就要走上巅峰！

只可惜周九良的激情幻想和孟鹤堂的美丽计划只能到他俩进了更衣室为止。

因为先他俩一步进来的德云社其他兄弟们已经开始脱了！

并且脱得相当快。

大概是在家里在宿舍里在酒店里洗单人淋浴房洗久了，已脱离寻常糙老爷们儿生活许久的孟鹤堂和周九良在此之前从未想到过，他们首先面临的是要和大家一起坦诚相见的局面——光顾着想公费谈恋爱和公费入洞房了，所以把其他同行的伙伴们早都给忘到了阿富汗。于是两个人前一秒本来还满心满眼都洋溢着粉色和黄色的泡泡，结果拐个转角的功夫就迎面撞上了一大片光溜溜的形状各异和长短有别的luǒ男，对于想要酱酱酿酿的周九良和想要仪式感的孟鹤堂而言，这个景象的冲击性不可不谓之惨烈。

虽然孟鹤堂这边本来就和烧饼张鹤伦他们几个熟，以前没有绑定男朋友的情况下也不是没有一起去过澡堂子，所以凭借着自身超强的表情管理能力暂时掌住了，可是换作周九良这边却是整个人都不好了，而且是不好到几乎要拿三弦抡人的那种程度的不好，并且这个不好的原因还特别复杂，复杂到难以启齿——

首先是他孟哥的身体怎么可以给别人看？说实话连他自己都没看全过好不好？

其次是他孟哥又怎么可以看别人的身体？万一看到哪个比他身材好又怎么办？（这条简直是一定的）

最重要的是周九良很怕他孟哥羡慕别的小鸟，毕竟这个东西的评判标准因人而异，有人喜欢粗的有人喜欢长的有人喜欢直溜的有人喜欢带弯的。关于这个问题他还没来得及和人家进行深入彻底的交流，这会儿却突然滴了当啷眼前出现一大溜，摆的和超市货架子上的胡萝卜似的，周九良他心塞极了。

所以在孟鹤堂缓和气氛的一声“嘿嘿嘿大家好啊吃了吗列位”正准备出口之前，周九良就一手扽住他的脖领子给人扽出了更衣室。

留下一堆坦荡荡的老少爷们面面相觑。

烧云饼深吸一口气说：“是不是小孟儿瞅着我的八块腹肌害羞了？”

曹鹤阳一个大嘴巴子拍过去：“……你这人怎么能这么不要脸呢？”

栾云平低头瞅了瞅：“我觉得可能是因为周九良他自卑。”

高峰拿盆挡了一下：“……凤英啊，你怼人业务能力我不拦着，咱们还是不要人身攻击了。”

郭麒麟一蹦三尺高：“有问题！绝对有问题！我要跟出去康康！”

阎鹤祥头都大了：“可别介，我觉得人俩不是你能康康的问题，而且你能别光着出去吗我的祖宗？”

张九龄还沉浸在自己的世界里：“我的呲水枪呢？我刚放这儿的老大一个呲水枪呢？儿子！是不是你动了爸爸的呲水枪？”

王九龙蓐住头发一搡老远：“滚蛋。老子自己有枪，比你的好使多了，哪个稀罕你那根小破枪。”

尚九熙十分兴奋地搓手：“刚刚是不是过去一辆车？大楠你是不是在偷偷开车？唉嘿说到这个我可就不困了啊，要不咱们待会儿一起比一比哪个的枪好使，要知道这光说不练假把式，光练不说傻把式，又练又说真把式，而且只要功夫深，铁杵……”

何九华深深地无力：“杵你妹啊——”

最后幸好姗姗来迟的谦儿大爷加入战局一锤定音：“一个个杵这儿瞎耽误啥功夫呢？这泡澡的钱我都给了！不泡的人给从工资里扣！”

于是十秒钟之内更衣室里所有的人都跑没影了，包括看热闹的郭德纲。

关于上面这一段孟鹤堂和周九良都不知道，因为俩人回房间换衣服去了。虽然距离远点，但好歹安全。换好了泳裤之后，周九良还给孟鹤堂腰上多围了块儿浴巾——美其名曰怕先生的腰受风，然后分别把浴袍穿穿好，两个人手牵手悄悄地往预先设想的目的地蹭，屏气凝神，轻手轻脚，战战兢兢好似两只刚出壳的鹌鹑。

可鹌鹑们不知道自己选中的小池子正好在合家欢的大池子上面。

所以还没等脚踏上台阶呢，就被唯恐别人比自己过得快活的疯小子们发现了。

大家一窝蜂地从池子里张牙舞爪地爬了出来，然后风一般地扑上来围住了完全状况外的孟鹤堂，再七手八脚地把人推倒在地上摁牢了，还很像那么回事儿似的yin笑了几声，接着便一齐上手开扒。

“……干啥？你们干啥？哎！别！别！不行不行不行！啊！”

人堆儿里的孟鹤堂一边挣扎一边叫，可双拳难敌二十来只手，顾得着领口就顾不得腰带，没一会儿更被不知哪个傻面贼心的掐住了手腕子固定到头顶，踢蹬踢蹬的两条小细腿也被人紧紧地压住。

“欸？烧饼？啊！四哥？哎！大林？嗯？九…九熙？不是…栾哥你怎么也？”

——这到底是怎能回事？为什么我有种被侮辱的感觉？

看起来十分酷毙但实际上武力值为负的孟鹤堂没一会儿就只剩下边叫唤边撒泼的份儿，而无法无天玩脱了圈的小伙子们也很诚实地贯彻了“你越挣扎爷就越兴奋”的人生信条，扒完了浴袍以后又开始伸手胳肢……

天知道他们盼着这个机会有多久了。

主要是孟鹤堂这个人实在是太好玩了，碰两下就脸红，戳一戳就流眼泪，小嘴儿叭叭得还挺会虚张声势，实际上全德云社除了秦霄贤是真心在喊着“孟哥好A”以外其余的每个人在面对这个话题的时候心里刷的弹幕都是“孟哥好萌”。而这么萌的人马上就要给狼崽子叼嘴里了——这简直是老爷们儿天生的直觉，所以此时不推更待何时？来吧来吧小宝贝！

然后好像忘了什么人？

——我是谁我在哪我在看什么？

被丧尸一样的师哥师弟们挤到人群之外的周九良脑子懵懵的。眼前的景象太过刺激以至于不太真实，一时之间居然让他有种在看毛片儿开头的错觉，还是口味很重的野外群*NTR那种。到底是该继续欣赏还是加入他们？被刺激到短路的十八核大脑居然还在上述两个选项里犹豫了一会儿，直到突然反应过来他才是孟鹤堂的男主角以后简直气得要抽自己两个大嘴巴。

“住手住手！你们住手！孟哥我的！我的！”

周九良一蹦三尺高挥着拳头就加入战局，也顾不得什么队长总队长的了，毕竟能动手的时候都绝不逼逼，而且再加上他的拳术深得烧饼的健身流和头九的蓐头发派之精髓，并且带有“必须要在媳妇儿面前露一手”的必胜决心，所以乍一加入居然还就控制住了局面。

“先生！孟哥！我来救你啦！”

周九良一边喊着一边往人堆里钻，眼瞅着就要把他亲爱的孟哥从郭麒麟的身底下掏出来了，可还没来得及摆出一个英俊的微笑，就被突然呲过来的两道水柱喷了满脸——

您的资深呲水枪玩家张九龄、王九龙已上线。

“……老子艹你大爷！”

气疯了的小先生随手抄起地上的不知哪个扔的水枪开始反击，而张九龄、王九龙也毫不示弱地继续回击。不幸被双方殃及到的暂时没地方下手糟践小孟孟的高峰、阎鹤祥跟何九华也拿起武器跟着开始抄便宜，这五打一的战局眼瞅着便要失控……

“徒儿莫慌！待为师的来帮你收拾这几个孽障！”

您的资深人民币玩家郭德纲已上线。

于是待到饭后一支烟快活似神仙的于谦老师拎着毛巾晃悠悠地从山下上来的时候，看到的就是这么一副全员参与的妖精打架的画面。而且由于池边躺着的满面潮红、衣衫不整、梨花带雨、哀求不断的孟鹤堂的存在而自带了酒池肉林一般的三俗色彩。

“……作死也要有个限度吧？列位这是天黑了出来接活儿来了？”

于谦老师咧着嗓子一喊振聋发聩。于是滚得满地都是的老妖精大妖精小妖精们马上窜起来站得溜直，除了哭得惨兮兮的孟鹤堂以外——他被胳肢得只剩一丝儿血了。

“你！后头跟着。”

谦儿老师大毛巾一甩郭德纲后背。

“乖孟孟儿，跟干爹玩去。”

又扶起来摸摸头。

然后这三口人便十分和谐地走了。

徒留一群乱七八糟的小伙子。

包括周九良。

——我不是来谈恋爱的吗？！可我现在在干啥啊！？

被迫进入“吃鸡”游戏模式的周九良被呲得简直要哭了。他不想玩呲水枪啊，救救孩子吧！

最后等孟鹤堂和周九良终于能够回到一开始约定的小池子时，两个人简直有一种历尽劫难的沧桑感。本来想得挺甜蜜的温泉之旅居然演变成介个惊心动魄的样子，是当初的他俩无论如何也想象不到的。

首先孟鹤堂到现在眼窝子都是湿漉漉的，腰也酸腿也酸——被郭麒麟给骑的，而且整个人的气势都颓了，因为看再多洗脑视频也洗不回当着男朋友的面被十几个男人摁躺下的糟心，一时间都有点不想干那事儿了，都快有阴影了，想着要不就缓两天择日再战……可看着他的周宝宝可怜兮兮的求安慰求抚摸的模样又有点张不开嘴。

而周九良其实也是窝火得不行，从脑子到下半身哪哪都火得那种窝火。一方面是让那群讨厌鬼给气的，也不知是哪得罪他们了，好家伙刚才那一通比拼差点给他呲晕了；另一方面是等他孟哥等的，左等也不来右等也不来，池水温度还挺高，泡得他皮都皱了，鼻子眼也因为上火或者脑子里总想到一些丧良心的画面而有点发热。本来为了照顾孟鹤堂的情绪，周九良还打算干事的时候温柔一点适度一点，想着万一人家磨不开面子不给上的话就跟人撒个娇耍个赖什么的，可如今历劫归来的他已经忍无可忍，周九良决定必须，立刻，马上，就得把他是孟哥男朋友的这件事情给凿到负距离接触上。

有句歌词怎么唱得来着？

该配合你演出的我演视而不见？

所以孟哥，咱们现在就开始演“叫破喉咙也没人来救你”的部分吧！

这个部分就首先从一个无比粘腻的毫无章法的深吻开始。

连浴袍都还没脱明白的两个人相互搂抱着坐在池边先交换了一下嘴里的唾液，温泉水暖融融地浸到膝盖，将酥酥软软的舒适感沿着小腿传递到尾骨再顺着脊椎直达天灵盖。许是深知一会儿将要做什么的羞耻感增添了欲望的浓度，分不清是谁的鼻息与牢牢相接的唇瓣都烫得惊人，难耐的断断续续的带着水气的喘息声也有点大。

一吻结束，先来了好久的已经摸清楚地形的周九良熟门熟路地跳进了池子里，然后又回身把上半身脱的光溜溜的孟鹤堂轻轻松松地也抱了进来。池水的深度将将没到两人的胸口，起伏的水波牵着周九良的目光一齐荡漾在孟鹤堂正露在水面的微红的乳尖附近。发觉了这个事实的后者本来无甚感觉的部位居然有些异样地细痒，于是便控制不住地要拧过身子躲避，同时欲盖弥彰地拿手去挡……可挡到一半又觉得难堪，但放下手又不敢，纠结之间倒是显得整片前胸都臊得红了起来，欲遮未遮的性感最是销魂蚀骨。

“孟哥，你怎么这么敏感？”

叹息一般地话语正吐在耳根，也分不清是感慨还是赞美。

“……别，你别说——”

似羞恼更似邀请的娇嗔刚吐出一半就又被衔住了舌头，同时整个人再次被人热乎乎地搂紧了抵在池沿上，一只大手不容功夫地摸上了刚才看了好久的那片软肉，一忽左边一忽右边地划着圈搓揉。

孟鹤堂只觉得整个人都快随着周九良抚弄的频率化在水里，从不知道前胸这里也能被弄得这么快乐的认知搅得他的脑子好似开锅的热水。还好自己的嘴里已经被男朋友的舌头塞满只能发出呜呜的气声，否则光因为被揉了胸口就忍不住呻吟的话实在是突破他脸皮厚度的上限。

无法忍受只有自己一人被情欲折磨的孟鹤堂下意识地也学着周九良的动作去摸对方的胸口，但刚刚触到个边边便被周九良惩罚性地一把捏住了左胸中间的小点，薄薄一层皮肉包裹下的心脏立时疯狂地跳动起来，而坏心眼儿的男朋友更在此时放开了他的嘴——

“嗯呀！九…九良，疼……”发自内心的感受先于大脑的控制而诚实地跌落唇瓣。

“疼吗？那我轻一点？”捏住乳尖的两枚手指稍微卸了点力度，改为瘙痒式的淫猥的拨弄——却反而更难过了。

于是只见怀里的人颤抖着仰直了修长的脖颈，小巧的喉结无助地蠢动。“……啊！呜……不…啊……”好听的呻吟有一有二就有三，直勾得周九良口干舌燥，一只手继续弄着乳尖没有停的同时忍不住把自己的头也凑了上去，就像自己在梦里想了千万遍的那样，微有些发狠地把闲着的另一枚小豆子嘬进了嘴。

尖锐的常识之外的快感突兀地造访。

所以今天晚上孟鹤堂理智之内的全部反抗便只到这个动作为止。

“呜……啊……九，九良……”

孟鹤堂下巴抵着周九良的发旋儿压抑地喊，两只手臂时松时紧地搭在对方的肩膀上，并且随着对方舔弄的动作而不住地胡乱摸着对方的肩膀和脊背。胸前那两处新开发的敏感点此刻又酥又胀又疼又痒，嫩嫩的两朵乳晕被衔在唇齿间反复地被吃进去又吐出来，间或还要任性地被包牢了用力吸嘬……

过于羞耻的画面令他受不住地闭上了眼，连着这么几轮之后，脑子里乱七八糟的他甚至担心上面的两颗小点是不是已经被弄破了。

“不……不要了……这里不要了……”深陷情欲泥淖的传说中的霸道总裁哆哆嗦嗦地发号施令。

“唔，行，遵命。”早就等不及要开疆拓土的小狼狗粗喘着吻回恋人的嘴角，同时一只手滑下胸口没入水面，在两人看不到的池水深处蠢动了几下，然后怀里的那个人便如他所愿地突然绷紧了身体——

新一轮的更惊人的快乐来自于毫无遮挡意义的一点点布料之下。

已经在下午的那场互相抚慰过程中深知对方弱点的周九良一开局便直奔主题。

先是酸胀的会阴，再是饱满的囊袋，早就因为上半身的爱抚而完全挺立的柱身，还有被裹满了明显不是温泉水的滑腻腻的粘液的蘑菇头。上述的一切弱点都被挑在周九良的手指间轮番抚弄，一遍又一遍，目标明确又重点鲜明。

怀里的人受不住地还要夹紧了双腿躲避，但无助地合拢身体的动作只能方便了始作俑者剥掉他的泳裤。“……孟哥，是不是这样弄最舒服？”周九良悄悄话一样咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵问，雾气弥漫的水面阻挡下并不能看清楚他的动作，但视觉上的缺失反而提升了感官的灵敏度。

长着薄茧的指尖在欺负那处上面带有不容置疑的优势，密布神经末梢的快感聚集区的每一寸起伏都被妥帖地狎弄和照顾。暖融融的温泉水将皮肤与皮肤之间的摩擦力降到最低，剩下的唯有黏稠的化不开的快感，在跳动的性器尖端的小口里跃跃欲试急欲涌出。

“嗯……啊……慢……慢一点，不能一直……嗯啊……”

孟鹤堂的双手一只在胸口一只在胯下徒劳地推拒，细窄的腰身忽而挺起忽而落下像是闪躲更像是邀请。来不及思考对方恰到好处的抚摸到底是怎么练习出来的，因为他的腰线以下的每一块肌肉都快乐得要化掉了，胸口的那两块皮肤也快化掉了，连着他在性事这方面本就没多少的知识储备一起。

所以当孟鹤堂惊恐万分地感觉到对方的指尖又一次直奔龟头和茎身连接处的那一条筋络而去的时候已经什么都晚了，虽然眼睛看不见，但他能清楚地意识到那里的敏感神经已经在劫难逃。又乖又软的哀求与滚滚而下的生理性泪水皆不管用，直连高潮的那一线脆弱被残忍的拇指和食指毫不留情地捏住，然后微微提起来用力碾动——

“啊啊啊——！别！讨……讨厌……不行！”

一阵耀眼的光芒自眼前闪过，孟鹤堂一边拼命地摇头一边颤抖着垫直了脚尖。

然而两腿之间的动作却反而恶劣地加重了力度。

那么酸那么麻那么酥那么痒。

圆滚滚的膝盖和白生生的脚背挣扎在池水里若隐若现。

之后又过了三两个呼吸的功夫，点点白浊便伴随着几声哭音漫出了水面。

“你！你怎么……怎么这样呢……”孟鹤堂抽抽嗒嗒地抱怨，脸颊晕红得像刚喝完二斤老白干。

“哪样？我哪样啦孟哥？”周九良舔着后槽牙明知故问，刚刚立了大功的右手仍留恋在原处轻轻揉弄。

于是还处在高潮余韵里的孟总裁就忍不住挣扎，“……别，别弄了……歇一会儿再……”

可鸡儿梆硬的周秘书却等不了地爆出一个小奶音，“不！孟哥我要！这会儿就要！”

——你这会儿想要那你刚才为啥要把我撸射？

孟鹤堂大大的眼睛里盛满了更大的疑惑，又一细琢磨难道是怕他过于猴儿急做不好准备措施？可他孟鹤堂是这么不温柔体贴的类型吗？一边腹诽一边强打精神从周九良的怀里站起来，转过身伸长了胳膊去够自己脱在岸边的浴袍，翻兜里事先放的那管润滑剂——

…………咦？

………润滑剂呢？

本来节奏被打乱就十分心慌的孟鹤堂一时手足无措，于是只得更加急切地半个身体都探出了池子在浴袍和浴巾里面乱翻。好看的蝴蝶骨露出水面支出两片迷人的弧度，巧不巧地将那枚十分惹眼的纹身正拱在阴影里。

周九良十分好笑地盯着自己的恋人毫无警惕性地将整条白花花的后背全晾在自己眼前，说他迟钝吧，偏偏能够做初一就想十五，说他敏感吧，偏偏又对自己惹火的程度一无所知——不过这也怪周九良他自己，谁让他这个周宝宝当得太好了呢？由着他的孟哥疯疯癫癫肆无忌惮地在台上逗引他这么些年，又由着人家登堂入室当着自己的面脱裤子换衣裳，再比如发烧了感冒了直接就脸蛋儿贴过来试试温度，又比如标间没有了就随口说开个大床房吧脸上笑得坦坦荡荡。德云社的那起子混人总嘲笑自己是性冷淡型捧哏，可周九良眼巴巴蹲在猎物身后这么些年偷偷洗过多少裤衩子和被罩子又有哪个知道？

这不还给人惯出毛病来了。

居然心心念念地想要上他。

呵呵。

“先生，你这忙忙活活找什么呢。”周九良大手掐住孟鹤堂的小腰杆子把人扽回自己怀里。

“……呃，这个你不懂啦…总之很重要——”完全没听出别人嘴里恶狠狠意味的孟鹤堂甚至回过头摸了摸周九良脑袋上的钢丝球。

“是找套儿吗？还是……润滑剂？”周九良亲了亲怀里人的小耳朵以后忍不住贼兮兮地一笑，“套儿我有，润滑剂……我觉得咱不需要。”

然后手便落了下去。

？？？

！！！

孟鹤堂难得给出信号的反射神经仅仅来得及起了那么一秒钟的作用——让他把注意力从岸边那一堆翻得乱七八糟的衣服里移回到背后的周宝宝身上，然后便觉得股间难以启齿的那个部位突然一阵酸酸胀胀的不适。热烘烘的温泉水随着什么异物一起钻了进去，孟鹤堂“啊！”的一声惊喘之后怔愣了好一会儿才反应过来……那是……周九良的手指。

“呜——！别！……疼……”

“没事的孟哥！放松！一会儿就好了。”

一根还是两根？

早辨不清了。只来来去去钻了没几下的样子，孟鹤堂便觉得自己腰线以下似要融化的肌肉又多了几块。莹白的手指无力地攀附着池畔的鹅卵石，他本意是想要垫着脚逃离的，但却因为身后技巧性的抠挖而坐得更深。

水都灌进去了，修长的指尖一寸寸地抚摸过从未有谁碰触过的褶皱，越来越深越来越往里，不是很痛但又确实很鲜明的触感激得孟鹤堂太阳穴突突直跳，跟被直接摸着脑仁似的……于是他难耐地张大嘴巴深呼吸，却冷不防地呛了口温泉水——

“咳咳咳咳……咳！”孟鹤堂咳得眼角都红了，后穴也痉挛地绞尽了手指。第一时间发觉他异样的周九良及时捞住了他不住下坠的身体，“……是不是站不住了？嗯？”明明是很普通的问题但在此时问出来却十足的羞耻，“会不会难受？”

“…啊…还，还可以……啊……”孟鹤堂下意识地回答，就像以前周九良每提出什么新点子问他意见他都会第一时间表示鼓励一样，只不过这一次等他回过神儿以后几乎后悔得想要吃掉自己的舌头——他怎么能这么坦诚地就放任小孩的侵犯？

“呜……你，你怎么…都不问我意见……”

关于谁在上谁在下的意见。

“哦。行。那孟哥我可不可以再加一根手指？这个速度可以吗？是这里舒服？还是这里舒服？”

周九良故意答非所问，并且自说自话地又把无名指也送了进去。不断被捣弄着的穴肉明显比一开始更湿更热更软了，里面痉挛的频率也越来越密。其实完全不用问那个人都可以知晓他身体的答案，但周九良就是爱看对方被自己的话羞到发抖的小模样，就如同他故意用三根指头撑开了穴口放泉水进去刺激内壁一样，都是他的小爱好。他已经给了孟鹤堂太多的时间了，从今往后该轮到他讨债了。他的孟哥在过往的岁月里用上面那张可恨的小嘴从他那里占过的所有便宜，今后都会完完整整地全部由他从下边的那张小嘴里讨回来。连本带利。

于是时间感和空间感都渐渐消失。

此时此刻孟鹤堂的世界里唯剩了牢牢锁着自己的怀抱和后穴里越来越快的手指。他已经射过一回的东西碰都没碰便再一次立起来了，居然能够仅凭弄弄后面便忍不住硬了的事实激得他想哭——他并没意识到他早就开始哭了，所以便控制不住地要骂，“周九良……你个大骗子！大坏蛋！大流氓！呜呜呜呜别弄了！”

而听到这个评价的周九良只是呸的一下吐掉了本已拿牙撕开一半包装的安全套。

“孟哥，你的大骗子大坏蛋大流氓来啦！”周九良眯着眼睛说。

然后拿出手指换上自己的大家伙，两手摁牢了屁股一下子就穿进去多半根。

这之后的好长一段时间孟鹤堂连一个音儿都没有。

若是换了旁人来看，说不定都得担心这人是不是被操厥过去了。

可周九良却知道他孟哥好着呢，因为他无比诚实的内腔正一抽一抽地把他嘬得死紧。所以便一刻也没停地开始冲锋，开始起落，又热又硬的生殖器毫无阻隔地紧紧贴着内壁来回摩擦，将先前被手指捅进去的热水一滴不落地全都从穴口挤出来——也包括从里面的某处新分泌出来的不可言说的液体。

然后便不可避免地蹭到那个隐秘的凸起。

理论知识十分丰富的狼崽子在探知到软兔子身体上的第一丝儿颤抖后就毫不犹豫地开始沉着腰猛凿。

再然后孟鹤堂就如同被打开了什么开关一样开始什么都敢往外叫了。

“九良！……啊啊——！……周航！……不要了……不行……”

“哪儿不行？孟哥，是不是舒服得不行？”

“……慢一点……呜呜呜……周航你太…太过分了……”

“我哪有过分？孟哥你明明开心的不行，我的东西都能感觉到……”

“不要那么…深……啊啊啊……胀……”

“……孟哥放松，我还差一点儿没进去。”

“……呜呜……啊……要，要到了……”

“再忍忍，等我一起。孟哥我要射里面，好不好好不好？”

回答周九良的是孟鹤堂撅着屁股两手扒在池沿上的好一阵蹿登。

所以周九良便不再废话了，原本掐着孟哥后腰的一只手倏地下滑至腿间掰住了膝窝拉起一条腿担在手肘上。于是才稍稍爬上了几公分高度的孟鹤堂颤抖着又跌回水里，甚至因着体重的关系而被楔入得更深了。

不要怂就是干。

“…周航……航航……唔……放开……放开我……不行了……难受呜呜……”濒临崩溃的孟鹤堂只得断断续续地扭着腰求饶，因为他实在无法承受初夜便被小男朋友操射的事实，但又腾不出手去抚慰自己的前面——因为单脚着地的他维持身体平衡的着力点实在有限。而周九良只是来回重复着插入又抽出的动作，并且集中精神压抑着自己快要射精的冲动，好将折磨他孟哥的时间尽量延长。

如此这般又来了十余下。

在被操射和被内射两个都不怎么友好的选项中间，终于受不了的孟鹤堂无奈地选了后者——

“可以……可以射里面……放……放开我……嗯！”

只不过大骗子大坏蛋大流氓周九良并没有放开人家的腿就是了。

但他在冲刺的最后阶段大发善心地匀出一只手来给孟鹤堂打了会儿手枪，也算是间接帮忙了吧。

——呜呜呜呜，为什么在下面的会是我。

在被热热的液体灌满小肚子的时刻孟鹤堂还要忿忿不平地想，这不科学，他决定回头一定得再找他的两个心灵导师好好聊一聊。

而且他的润|滑|剂到底哪去了呢？

“你们俩在做什么！？”

责任心超强的老父亲郭德纲打着手电筒在遛弯儿的途中扫到两个人——郭麒麟和阎鹤祥。彼时俩人正亲亲|热热地挨坐在小湖边看星星看月亮聊人生理想，结果突然就被一道强光扫中了，仓促之中只能抱着头蹲下的阎鹤祥简直以为自己是在哪个小旅馆被扫|黄大队当场抓获。

“爸！干啥呀爸！”郭麒麟扽着他爸的袖子委屈地喊，“你不是答应我俩搞对象了吗？”

“我是答应你俩先处朋友……那你俩这是在老老实实地处朋友吗？”郭德纲举着手电筒像举照妖镜一样地照阎鹤祥，“没偷着干别的？”

“没！当然没！我俩可纯洁了！”郭麒麟信誓旦旦地讲，边说还边拿胳膊肘子杵了杵阎鹤祥。

“对！对对对！大林说得都对！我俩纯朋友！纯的！”阎鹤祥点头如凿蒜，却不成想没系好的浴袍里啪嗒掉出个东西。

进口免洗滋润水溶性润|滑|剂【草莓味】。

“！！！师父！我不是我没有！这东西不是我的啊！这衣服是我地上捡的！您听我解释！我真的不知道啊师父！”

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

片尾彩蛋一：

孟鹤堂：“四哥，你怎么能这么不负责任呢？你不是说不要脸的就是攻吗？”

曹鹤阳：“对啊，他在床上确实比我不要脸啊。”

孟鹤堂：“…………别的时候不要脸不算吗？”

曹鹤阳：“别的时候不要脸管个毛用。你看看九龄，你看看九熙，你再看看大林，什么时候在舞台上要过脸？但几个完蛋玩意，一到了纯爷们见真章的时候全糊了，我都不稀罕说他们。小孟啊，你可得把握住自己啊，你……哎？哎！怎么说着说着还走了呢？”

片尾彩蛋二：

孟鹤堂：“栾哥哥，我本来是最信任你的，你是不是和我说大的人就是攻来着。”

栾云平：“……没错啊。是高峰他稍微大那么一点点啊。”

孟鹤堂：“那他大你一岁都能是攻，我都比周九良大那么多岁——”

栾云平：“不是，小孟。你可能有点误会。不是年龄大的大。是……字面意思的大。唉？怎么说着说着还哭了呢？”

\---------------------------

提前祝啾啾良生日快乐，丈母娘爱你ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ


End file.
